


jazz, heart-shaped bed and red feathers

by gorexshit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Hobo Eren, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Music, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex, final season, new orleans vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorexshit/pseuds/gorexshit
Summary: you, from our world invite hobo erena to dance, in his world, it gets spicy
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Kudos: 33





	jazz, heart-shaped bed and red feathers

**Author's Note:**

> so i leave it to you how you ended up in the aot world. you shifted there, you are god and you moved there.i leave it to your imagination ;)  
> and i wrote it spontaneously and i didn't check it even once, so i'm sorry for the errors  
> i recommend having this background music turned on:  
> street part- https://youtu.be/bKlUG1AjunM  
> hotel part- https://youtu.be/QmO3tyhX1JM

Eren slipped out of the center this evening. The whole city was getting ready for this great theatre, which was to be held in a few days.  
„I think the weekend started now” the man thought but he wasn't sure. By being with all these crazy people, his days began to blend into one.  
He made it to the party district. A string of lights ran across the balconies of the houses, four guys were playing instruments in the middle of the square, a lot of people were dancing. Eren perched on a bench hidden behind huge exotic plants. The street lights flashed and he enjoyed the moment without the screams of the madmen in the background.  
„Yes music is much better” he thought putting walking stick next to himself. Even people's laughter or singing didn't irritate him so much.  
After a while, the music got slower, the laughter ceased and only the sounds of the city spread in the background. Eren was reminded of the days off from service on the island. It is true that there were not many of them, but sitting in the inn with friends, it was almost as if the world stopped at that moment.  
„Would you like to dance?” The lady snapped him out of his mind.  
Eren looked her. At first glance, she looked amazing. This beautiful hair and breathtaking eyes. She was wearing a [your favourite colour] dress that showed bare knees and even a part of her thighs. He actually wanted to say "wow", but he stayed silent.  
Instead he gave her a broken smile and replied „As you can see it is not possible”.  
She smiled playfully and leaned against the bench. So that her hands were on the bench on the outside of his thighs, and her face level with a man's.  
„You're talking about that missing leg?” she even said sensually for the tone of the question.  
Eren laughed slightly „You are making fun of me?” he asked as she got busy putting his hands on her shoulders.  
She smirked. „damn, she's sexy” he thought and swallowed his saliva.  
The woman hugged his waist „Of course not. I'm serious” she said and she pulled him with a lot of force, after which she straightened up.  
Dark haired man's heart beat faster. Eren confused clenched his hands on her body. The woman was still holding him tightly around his waist, the green eyed man caught balance on his one leg. She looked into his eyes. „We don't have to move, we can just sway” she said so warmly that Eren had the impression that something melted inside him.  
The man slowly moved his hands under her arms because it was more comfortable. The lady rested her head on his chest. And as she said, they only swayed to the rhythm of the slow music. 

„Are you from here?” brunet spoke first.  
„No, I come from very far away from here” she replied calmly. „I appear here and there, there are no limits to me” she added.  
„I envy you” he muttered, resting his jaw on the top of her head.  
„You envy me? After all you are free too, you can do whatever you want, right?” she replied happily.  
„Are you telling a guy who doesn't have a leg and an eye that he can do whatever he wants?” he replied arrogantly, taking the woman to be naive.  
„When a person liberates all his values, such as family, nation or love, they are completely free and capable of anything” she told Eren, and he already regretted his words.  
„I guess you right..., besides what your name is?”he answered more gently.  
„Does it matter” she whispered as she cuddled up to him a little harder.  
Brunet felt his face turn red. He laughed embarrassed „No, you right”.  
The music stopped, people clapped nearby, and another fast track started. She met his eyes again. „You want to have some more fun tonight or... maybe you want to go back to your place and sleep in peace?” she asked with a spark in her [your eyes colour] eyes.  
Eren couldn't help it „Fun? With you? sounds great”.  
He took his walking stick and she took him by the hand to a building nearby. The building looked like a hotel. Green-eyed saw that the lady must be more or less his age. He walked into the elevator with her, she pressed the button with the highest number and closed the door behind them, to make the elevator move. Then she turned to the man, stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Eren knew immediately that this beautiful woman knew what she was doing. Even before the elevator reached the top, he felt his blood begin to circulate in one place.  
The elevator stopped. Brunet felt on his lips that she smirked. The girl moved to one of the two doors in the corridor. She pulled a key from her bra, with the same number as on the door in front of them. Eren’s dick reacted to this little sexy action. She pulled him inside the room.  
„Wow” he whispered under his breath.  
A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The bed was large and heart-shaped with red sheets plus a translucent canopy. fluffy carpet, artistic wallpaper on one of the walls with golden inserts.  
She put the vinyl on the turntable and lowered the needle onto the record. The woman began to sensually move to the rhythm of the music, she pushed the man to the bed.  
„Get ready” she whispered. Eren stared at her like some goddess. She lights a match and quickly lights all the candles around the bed. Brunet had the impression that the music was out of this world and the smell of candles put him in some erotic trance. The woman only covered the huge window with a curtain and she threw a long scarf of red feathers around her neck, on her way to him.  
In a second she hovered over him, leaning on her knees and hands.  
„Fuckkk are you some sex god?” he muttered and kissed her aggressively.  
He felt her laugh against his mouth. They kissed hard, exchanging saliva. She sat on his crotch, rubbing slowly against him. Eren laid his hands gently on her hips, she bit his lower lip. In their increasingly dirty kisses, the taste of blood spread. The woman peeled away from him and pulled his hands from the sleeves of his cloak.  
She leaned in „Better unbutton your shirt yourself, because if I unbutton it you will lose all buttons” she said in his ear.  
Eren was sure he grew a shade redder and he did as he was told.  
After a few long seconds, he freed himself from his shirt. His hands returned to her hips and hers appeared on his tits. They kissed for a while, the erection in the brunet's pants began to be painful. Feathers on her scarf gently tickled his temples.  
„Are you ready boy?” she asked with a sexy smile, straightening up.  
„Yes” he replied with a quick breath.  
She took off her red lace panties. Eren had never seen such pretty underwear. She pulled his gigantic cock out of his pants. The man was shaking with excitement. She stayed in her dress.  
She lifted her hips delicately, then smoothly slumped over his cock.  
„Mhhhy” he growled.  
When it was all inside her, she began to paint the circles with her hips. The woman ran her fingernails down his chest, leaving red marks. Eren involuntarily arched himself into an arc to stick into her more.  
She gasped, she looked him straight in the eyes „so you want it rough”.  
At this point, she just started jumping on his cock. Brunet had to gasp desperately. But she kissed him vigorously. They struggled on tongues, and the green eyed man had the impression that he was in heaven, if not for the fact that he lacked air. She straightened up again with smirk on her face. Eren's chest moved as fast as the woman as he gasped.  
Up and down, up and down.  
„Mggmn nnyy aahj mmmmjaa fuuckk“ the boy was moaning.  
Up and down, up and down so wet and hot.  
„Ah aaa aa ah, i-i’m gonna cum” he cried up. She jumped on him a few more times, a warm fluid dripped from her. One hand pushed his dick to his belly and the other squeezed one of his balls.  
„Aaaa aaa a!” he cried again this time louder. He finished like he never did before, the sperm couldn't stop running out of him. All this cum on his chest and face.  
They both gasped. Eren lay limp, she sat down next to him. She ran a finger over his wet mouth, he felt the taste of his own salt semen. She leaned over and kissed him this time tenderly and sweetly.  
„You are fucking amazing” Eren sighed and she giggled.  
„It was rewarding” the girl replied sensually. „I'm going to take a shower and after that I leave and go back to my world”  
„Yhm” Eren muttered still in shock after a climax.  
„The room is paid until noon tomorrow, enjoy it, and see you later, Eren”  
The boy fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi hobo eren and his gigantic cock so sexy and tasty


End file.
